Son sourire
by hinata17
Summary: Yo ! Alors une feuille, un crayon et de l'encre, tout ça mélangeait à mon intéligence suprème, ça donne un petit oneshot, tout mignion. Au programme, romance, poème, Pov mélangeait, incompréhensibilité et enjoy ! Au fait ça parle d'un sourire et NaruHina.


Yo ! Voilà un petit one-shot tout mimi que j'ai écris de ma main sur une feuille avec un stylo et de l'encre bleu. Et tout ça mélangeait à ma grande intéligence, je vous ai pondu un NaruHina. A vrai dire je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête pour empêchez d'écrire un Sasunaru que j'ai promis à ma soeur... Que j'ai écris aussi d'ailleurs, mais cela est une autre histoire. Je ne m'attarderai pas sur les détails...

Auteur: Hinata17 ( bah c'est moi bien sur )

Rated: K ( il n'y a rien de spécial... comparé aux autres fics...)

Genre: Romance et poétique ( et oui je suis poétique)

Couple: Naruto x Hinata

Disclaimer: Bah malheureuseument aucun des personnages de Naruto ne sont à moi...

Note: Les POV sont alterné entre Naruto et Hinata, c'est un peu confus mais j'aime bien. Donc je résume à chaque ¤¤¤ il y a changement de Pov...Compris? D'ailleurs ça commence avec Hinata...

Allez je vais m'en retourner et je vous laisse à votre lecture...et laisser de review en passant si vous avez que ça à faire... et n'oubliez pas enjoy **  
**

* * *

**Son sourire**

Comment pourrais-je oublier son sourire ? Son sourire si chaleureux remplis de bonté et de gentillesse. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur reflétait tout autant la tristesse que l'amour. Tout en lui, me faisait rêver, me faisait frémir mais il me manquait quelque chose. Un petit quelque chose, tout petit mais qui représentait tant à mes yeux. Ce quelque chose était un regard.

Toujours il m'a ignoré, tout le temps à l'observer dans l'ombre sans pourtant lui parler. Je l'admirai tant ! Mais lui n'a jamais fait attention à moi.

Je tournai à l'angle de la rue où j'habitai. Je jetai un regard en arrière, à cette maison qui me traita pour une moins que rien. Pourquoi resterais-je dans un endroit où tous vous regardez avec supériorité et pitié ? Un sac sur le dos, je partais loin, très loin. Je partais pour recommencer ma vie et tout oublier de mon passé. Ma famille, mes amies, mon passé et mon seul amour.

Je passai devant l'entrée de Konoha, sans regret, sans remord. Mais, j'eus du mal à franchir la limite du village caché. Une boule dans la gorge et les yeux piquants. Avais-je fait le bon choix ? Avais-je même le choix ? De toutes façons plus rien ne me retient ici. Le seul qui pourrait m'arrêter, me faire revenir en arrière s'était mon amour, l'ange de mes rêve, le prince charmant de mon propre conte de fée.

J'avançai sur le chemin qui menait à un endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à moi. Un lieu que j'avais découvert lors d'une mission hors de Konoha. Un endroit, aux milles couleurs. Une prairie, fleurie de couleurs chatoyantes au printemps, parcourue d'une rivière peu profonde où les galets s'entassaient. Je me souviens du chêne centenaire, au bord de l'eau cristalline. Ce lieu m'inspirait tranquillité et équilibre. Mais avais-je le droit à ce privilège ? A ce plaisir que d'être bien au moins une fois dans ma vie ?

La lune haute dans le ciel brillait de milles feux dans le manteau de la nuit étincelante de multiples paillettes.

¤¤¤

Je tranchai la gorge du dernier ennemi. Le corps sans vie retomba lourdement par terre en répandant son sang. Je nettoyai mon kunaï avec un morceau de tissus. Voilà le travail était fait. Encore une mission en solo. Pourquoi l'Hokage m'envoyai seul ? J'avais oublié de lui demander.

Je levai la tête vers le ciel. La lune était haute aujourd'hui. Une magnifique soirée en perspective. Mais à quoi bon avoir des superbes nuits où les étoiles ne sont que splendides et ne pas pouvoir partagé se moment avec l'élue de mon cœur. Regardait-elle, elle aussi, le ciel ? J'aurai aimé encore la regarder de loin, sous les rayons de la lune. Là où elle est la plus belle. Elle devait m'en vouloir de ne pas la regarder. Je le sais bien. Pourtant quelque chose m'empêche d'aller la voir et de lui parler. De lui déclarer ma flamme qui brûle tout les jours un peu plus pour elle.

Je fis demi tour et pris le chemin du retour avec un grain de regret. Que m'arrivait-il ? Jamais je n'avais ressentis ça. Une sorte de besoin ou de manque.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement en plein dans les bois. Le chemin de Konoha était droit devant moi mais mon instinct me disait de virer à droite. Ralentissant le pas, je marchai dans la direction de mon cœur. A la recherche de quelque chose que j'avais perdu. Mon âme était meurtrie sans le savoir.

Je respirai à pleins poumons l'air des sous-bois. L'odeur des feuilles tombés et des champignons me firent ralentir de nouveau. Je profitai pleinement de ce que j'avais sentis que rarement. L'odeur de ma bien aimé. Seule mon amour avait ce parfum parfait. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je m'étais arrêté dans une clairière peu grande mais d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Mais ce n'est pas ce magnifique endroit qui me surprit le plus. C'est ce que je vis au milieu de la prairie. Une femme magnifique sous les rayons lunaires. Elle ressemblait plutôt à un ange, d'une beauté extra ordinaire. Ses cheveux étaient bleu marin et brillaient sous la lune. Elle semblait être assise par terre. Des petites lumières tournaient autour d'elle. Sûrement des lucioles.

Je regardai la scène, émerveillé mais à la fois curieux. Qui était cette femme à la beauté surnaturelle ? Peu importe les questions, je m'avançai prudemment de l'ange tout en écoutant une voix cristalline qui semblait arrivé des cieux.

¤¤¤

_Tous les matins, je me sens un peu plus prêt de toi,_

_Tous les soirs, je suis encore plus loin de toi_

_Deux pas en avant,_

_Trois en arrière,_

_Le fossé qui nous sépare est béant._

_Tu es l'âme de mon cœur,_

_Le sens à ma vie,_

_Je suis la sirène,_

_De tes yeux d'azur_

_Je suis la reine de tes rêves _

_Et toi le rois des miens_

_Pourrons nous un jour,_

_Nous reconnaître enfin ?_

_Je chante, chante, mon amour pour toi_

_Je pleure, pleure, la tristesse de mon cœur_

_Et je cris, cris, ton nom à tu tête_

_Pour que mon écho te parvienne enfin_

-NARUTO !!!!!!!!!

¤¤¤

Je sursautai brusquement. Je sortis de mes rêves pour me replongeai dans la réalité d'un coup. Cette voix si douce puis ce cri. Un cri de douleur et de peine. Je savais qui était là. Je savais maintenant qui était la femme, l'ange de la prairie. Ce n'était que ma bien aimée. Je lui avais brisé le cœur. Durant tant d'années à l'ignorer alors que mon amour pour elle était bien présent. Ce cri me transperça d'un coup. Comment avais-je pu être si égoïste pour lui faire du mal ? Je n'étais qu'un homme ne méritant pas l'amour que me porter mon ange.

Malgré la peur, je m'approchai de la jeune femme qui faisait chavirer mon cœur. Je m'arrêtai à quelque pas de mon ange qui sanglotait. Comme j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui prouver mon amour. Je lui avais tellement brisé ses rêves…Pourquoi aurais-je le droit d'être à ses coté et de devenir son amant ? Non, je n'avais pas le droit.

Je fis demi tour.

-Ne pars pas…s'il te plait…

Je me tournai vers l'élue de mon cœur qui me tournait toujours le dos. Je ne bougeais pas. J'attendais un signe de sa par pour pouvoir m'asseoir à ses cotés. Je ne méritais pas son amour ni son admiration. Elle était trop bien pour moi. Je fis un quart de tour.

-S'il te plait…Naruto…ne me laisse pas…

¤¤¤

Mon amour, le seul que je n'ai jamais autant aimé… Il était derrière moi. Il avait tout entendu, depuis le débout. Mon poème qui n'avait à mes yeux qu'un sens de prière venait de dévoilait mes pensées au grand jour devant l'homme de ma vie. Que devrais-je dire de plus ? Et mon cri… En y repensant, j'avais crié son nom en espérant que mon écho lui parvienne vraiment mais je n'imaginai pas le voir et le sentir derrière moi. Je me mis à sangloter. J'ai était stupide de croire qu'il pourrait m'aimer. Qu'il pouvait me portant un autre regard que celui de l'amitié. La larme froide, coula le long de ma joue pour finir sa course sur mes genoux. Je cachais mon visage de mes mains. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie en pleur. Je ne voulais pas lui montrai ma faiblesse. Cette faiblesse qui n'est que mon amour que je porte pour lui. J'étais si faible, si stupide, si triste. Je me mis à pleurer en silence cachant mes sanglots à l'ange de mes rêves éveillés.

-Je suis désolé…Hinata.

Je me stoppai net. Que venait-il de dire ? Mes sanglots se stoppèrent et je retirais mes mains lentement de mon visage mouillé de larmes.

-Com…

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Hinata. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi dur pour toi de te savoir ignorer à ce point. Je ne savais pas que tu porter encore un amour sans égale… Je croyais que je t'avais perdu pour toujours, dans le gouffre de l'oublie.

Je…Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je me tournai littéralement vers le blond que j'aimais de tout mon cœur. Les larmes coulaient toujours mais l'expression de surprise s'était emparée de mon visage.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, puis le leva vers le ciel étoilé.

- Tous les jours où je te voyais, je ne pouvais me résoudre à te parler, à te dire…

Je me levai et m'approcha du jeune homme. J'étais furieuse d'avoir était abandonner, d'avoir était volontairement mis de coté. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Ma main partit sans prévenir et gifla le jeune blond étonné. Les larmes continuèrent de couler sans retenue.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?!!!

Les larmes coulèrent et la haine prit le dessus et je tambourinai la poitrine de l'homme de mes rêves. Le jeune homme encaissait les coups sans rien dire. Je ne voyais rien, je ne voulais rien. Mais pourquoi il ne me le dit que maintenant ? Pourquoi ?! Je m'arrêtais de le frapper et m'accrocha à son tee-shirt de toutes mes forces, laissant évacué toute la colère que je ressentais. Je hurlai de toutes mes forces. Jamais je n'eus crier si fort et aussi longtemps. Mais cela faisait tellement de bien… A bout de force, je tombai à genoux, entraînant le jeune homme dans ma chute. Je serrai encore un peu plus son tee-shirt dans mes mains. Je me mis à trembler. Non de colère, mais de froid. Je me collai au jeune homme cherchant la chaleur, sa chaleur. Ses bras m'entourèrent et me serrèrent contre lui. Je me blottis dans ses bras protecteurs. Les larmes cessèrent de couler et je reposai ma tête sur le torse du jeune homme qui déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Hinata, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, je ne savais pas…

-Merci, Naruto…

Je décollai ma tête de son torse si chaud. J'aurai aimé rester contre lui toute ma vie mais je voulais autre chose de plus doux, plus chaleureux, plus sensuel. Je montai la tête vers mon ange. Il baissa la tête légèrement laissant nos lèvres se frôlaient. Il leva lentement les yeux vers moi. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant.

-Partons loin de Konoha.

-Pardon ?

-Partons ailleurs à la recherche d'autre chose ! Cela ne te tente pas ?

-Si, bien sur mais…

Je m'écartai légèrement du jeune homme de façon à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je plaçai mes mains contre son torse musclé, et le fit basculé en arrière. Il se laissa faire. Je me couchai sur lui posant ma tête sur son cœur qui battait la chamade. Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses coudes et me pris le menton tendrement.

-Mais quoi ?

Je rapprochai mon visage du sien et l'embrasse tendrement, posant ma main sur sa joue bouillante. Je savourai l'instant privilégié que je passai en compagnie de l'homme que j'aime depuis toujours. Alors la réponse était oui. J'avais le droit à ce privilège, à cet équilibre. Les étoiles avaient répondu à mes prières et ce soir fut le premier soir que j'apprécie. Sous la lune, encore haute dans le ciel, j'ouvrai mon cœur, à l'élu. Celui avec qui je n'aurai pu passer le restant de mes jours. Toute la colère avait disparu remplacer par un amour sans limite.

Je décollai mes lèvres et blottis ma tête sur son épaule. Je restai au chaud comme ça quelque temps. Lentement, je levai la main et pris la sienne.

-Partons quand tu veux…

-Tu es sur ?

-Aussi sur que je t'aime…

Il me sourit. Un sourire chaleureux et honnête. Il me réchauffait le cœur même lors d'une pluie glaciale ou durant une tristesse sans fin. Comment pourrais-je oublier son sourire ?

Epilogue

Ainsi, le jeune renard rouge et la jeune renarde blanche, devinrent des déserteurs. Bien qu'ils n'avaient commis aucun crime, ils disparurent de la surface des terres ninjas. Mais il arrive de temps en temps que leurs anciens amis reçoivent des lettres disant qu'ils allaient bien. La dernière que reçut le cousin de la jeune femme fut la suivante :

_Cher Neji-nii-sama_

_Comment va-tu ? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais marié avec Tenten mais je ne l'ai appris que bien trop tard. Je vous offrirai un cadeau de mariage, promis. Des nouvelles, j'en ai des tas… Sakura, la toute première vient de recevoir le grade de Jounin. Je pense que tu l'as reconnaîtra. Le deuxième vient de fêter ses six ans et rêve de devenir comme son père… Et je viens juste d'accoucher des petits derniers, des vrais jumeaux, Hatori et Hiroki. Je te donne mon adresse à présent car je souhaite te revoir…_

_J'espère te voir très bientôt_

_Hinata _

_Hinata Uzumaki_

_47, rue des Hokages_

_Konoha._

**Fin**


End file.
